Crimson Ice
"Mice, squirrels, birds. This is perfect." — Crimson Ice to Bone Shred when they reach their new home in "Beyond the River", chapter 16 Crimson Ice is a white tom with red paws, chest blaze, muzzle, ears, and stripe down spine, long scar across his eye, amber eyes. Kills A list of cats that Crimson Ice has directly or indirectly killed. * Dime * Heronleg Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Crimson Ice is listed under Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, and Allegiance Update 8 as one of the rogues in Bone Shred's Gang. - Prologue After Bone Shred kills Talon Strike, Crimson Ice steps to his leader's side and comments that Talon Strike was always weak. He then asks Bone Shred what they're going to do about the forest. After their leader declares that they'll make the forest their home, Crimson Ice raises the question about the cats who live there, to which Bone Shred responds that they won't be an issue. - Chapter 15 Iceslide brings prey he caught for the rogues the next night. Bone Shred tells Iceslide that he gave the last mouse to Crimson Ice and Poisoned Sap. When Rocky dies, Bone Shred tells Crimson Ice and Dark Hawk to take the body outside. Iceslide watches sadly as the two cats carry Rocky between them and head outside. Dandelion starts to follow them, but Howl blocks her and shakes his head. She hangs her head and sobs. - Chapter 16 When Iceslide and Bone Shred's rogues reach the clearing in the woodland, Crimson Ice lets out a purr, listing mice, squirrels, and birds. He turns to Bone Shred and tells him it's perfect. - Chapter 17 When Iceslide arrives at Bone Shred's camp, he sees Crimson Ice speaking with Dark Hawk and Patch Swipe. - Chapter 21 When Iceslide goes to Bone Shred's camp, he realizes that a lot of cats are watching his meeting with Bone Shred. Crimson Ice and Dark Hawk step closer. Iceslide's pelt prickles with unease as he's aware of the others watching him. He tries to calm himself, noting that he hasn't visited in a while, and they're just curious. - Chapter 24 As Iceslide and Sunripple enter the rogues camp, Iceslide scans the clearing, recognizing most of the cats, noting Crimson Ice as one of them. He has to swallow back his anger, noting that these cats are heartless killers and liars. When they see the clan cats, many begin growling and snarling at them. Crimson Ice yowls "Fleabags!". After Sunripple is killed, Iceslide says "No!" and starts toward him, but Crimson Ice grabs him and pins him down, planting a paw on the back of his neck. Iceslide struggles, but he's no match for the huge cat. He angrily struggles under Crimson Ice as he tells Bone Shred that he has his friends from twolegplace, and to let them go. Bone Shred asks why he didn't just say so and jumps down from the log, flicking his tail at Crimson Ice and telling him to let Iceslide go. As Bone Shred leads Iceslide across the clearing, he glances over his shoulder and sees Crimson Ice and Poisoned Sap following them. Iceslide knows that this isn't good, and something's very wrong. When they enter the prisoners den, Bone Shred growls and raises his tail. Crimson Ice and Poisoned Sap move past them. Crimson Ice grabs Dime by his scruff and pulls him away from the corner. He wails as Crimson Ice pushes him onto his stomach. When Iceslide refuses to give information about the clans to Bone Shred, the leader looks at Crimson Ice and nods. He lunges down and sinks his teeth into Dime's neck. He cries out, and as Crimson Ice releases him, he goes still, blood pooling down his neck. As Truffle begs for his life, Crimson Ice pushes Dime's body away roughly. After Truffle is killed and Iceslide is to be kept prisoner, Bone Shred looks at Poisoned Sap and Crimson Ice and tells them it's time. Poisoned Sap reveals that they're attacking the RiverClan camp again, as their work is far from over. As Bone Shred turns away and leaves the den, Poisoned Sap and Crimson Ice follow. - Chapter 28 In the morning, RiverClan find Bone Shred's rogues at the camp. Behind Bone Shred, Poisoned Sap and Crimson Ice are standing over the bodies of Vixenwhisper and Heronleg, who had been guarding the camp. Beyond them are the rest of the rogues. - Quotes "He was always weak. So what are we going to do about that forest?" -Crimson Ice to Bone Shred in "Beyond the River", prologue - "Mice, squirrels, birds. This is perfect." -Crimson Ice to Bone Shred when they reach their new home in "Beyond the River", chapter 16 Crim.JPG Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Rogues and Loners Category:Characters Category:Bone Shred's cats Category:Toms